


Siriusly: An Ode to Fan Fic Writers

by bavedecrapaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex with Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, older sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavedecrapaud/pseuds/bavedecrapaud
Summary: What happens when reading fan fics gets out of hand...





	Siriusly: An Ode to Fan Fic Writers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eeep! here ‘tis - with this Sirius Black one-shot, I would like to pay particular mention to @siriusblackfoot (on Tumblr) who this fic was written for.  
> Her stories are incredible and in fact her ‘Love You Sober’ series was one of the first Sirius fics I read and fell in love with.
> 
> Thank you so much girl for gracing us with your wonderful stories, you an inspiration! - this one is for you xxx

Disclaimer: all characters are assumed 18+, NSFW, 18+ SMUT! 

\------- 

“What is that thing?” Ron leaned across the table at Grimmauld Place, narrowly missing catching tomato sauce on his sleeve to flick the lid of your laptop. 

You jumped slightly as you had been sitting frozen, eyes locked on screen, fork hovering mid-air reading perhaps the steamiest Sirius Black fanfiction you have ever seen: 

**_Author:_ ** **** **_@siriusblackfoot_ ** **** **_T_** ** _itled:_ ** **_‘Love You Sober’_ **

_“God, yes, right there, fuck,” you gasped, clutching at the sheets. Sirius was kneeling behind you, fucking you from behind at a quick, rough pace_ _…_ _he slapped your ass and leaned over you._ _“Say my name,” Sirius groaned, biting the skin_ _of your shoulder._

Oooo mama! You didn’t mean to read this now, especially at the breakfast table, however you had emailed yourself a link yesterday to check out and in your tired post-night shift haze, you had done one last sweep of your messages over breakfast, clicking on this link jogging your memory as to what it was.   
  
Seated next to you and rolling her eyes, Hermione answered for you: “It’s called a laptop, Ron. We’ve been over this! It's sort of a portable computer muggles use to work on.” 

Ron looked at her completely non-plussed while Sirius and Harry merely grinned across the table waiting for the apparent usual ‘Ron-you-are-an-idiot' breakfast conversation. 

\--- 

Normally you would be left to your own devices after work, but as soon as Sirius found out you couldn’t sleep during the day due to the noise outside your current flat, he insisted you take a spare room at his after you worked a night shift and needed to rest. Since Sirius lived in North-East London, the closest house to the Ministry, it was a normal occurrence to find friends, family, and old Order members passing through for meals, a quick chat, or drinks. Grimmauld Place had become sort of a halfway house for everyone after the war and Sirius encouraged regular company. 

Perhaps the next question you should have asked yourself was why were you reading erotic paragraphs when the protagonist is sitting opposite you, mere metres away from words that are causing a dull pleasant throb in your nether regions and heat to flare up your neck. The answer: once you opened the page and realised what it was, you meant to close the tab but the writing, and the delicious descriptions of Sirius and what he could do enthralled you. It was a moment where you could not look away, you were truly in a trance. 

\--- 

“We are trialling them at the Ministry remember?” Hermione was determined to school Ron. “It gives Unspeakables like Y/N, a chance to complete their work offsite but link it back to their office with no magical interception.” 

She searched his face for some kind of recognition. Ron merely blinked at her. 

“Honestly! Do you even listen at meetings? You’ve only been working at the Ministry 18 months you can’t be tuning out already?!” 

Half listening to Ron’s reply, you caught the words “busy,” “auror training,” and “more important,” as you turned back to your screen.... 

_‘_ _He had one hand on your left hip, the other wrapped loosely around your neck as he kept thrusting up into you._ _’_ _-@siriusblackfoot_

  
Wholey Mother of Merlin! This was the sauciest Sirius fiction you had come across. Being muggle born like Hermione, you had a greater grasp on technology than pure blood wizards like Ron. 

Coupled with a fascination for writing and stories it was only a matter of time before you found the world of fanfiction. What you didn’t expect to find were fics and scenarios written about people you knew! On second thoughts, it shouldn’t be that surprising. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were famous and anyone stepping into their orbit immediately got thrown into the spotlight and it seemed the fandom world had lots to say about Sirius. 

He was older than you but that did nothing other to turn you towards him more. He oozed experience and from the titillating rumours his past loves divulged, it sounded as though the fic writers were correct: he was an incredible lover. Talk about him making you come until you forgot your own name, filled your ears frequently, and on more than one occasion you heard he forgave his own pleasure for his partner. Apparently, he had indescribable stamina and not everyone could last or keep up with him. 

Seeing Sirius in action was quite something. The words ‘passionate’, ‘confident’, and ‘a little dangerous’ were ideal to describe him most aspects of his life. It certainly seemed that he threw himself into fighting for what’s right forgoing his own safety for others. His work ethic and dogmatic tendency to never give up were your favourite things about him, followed closely -very closely- by his passion for friends, life, and love. One could assume his stint in Azkaban contributed to him treating each moment like it was his last but Remus told you he had always been like that. You think you loved him a little after learning this information. 

No matter how much you read on or heard about him though, nothing could quite nail the feeling of being in his presence. 

The shear sexual magnetism he exuded was enough to make even the strongest person weak and gasping for him. You watched him whenever this happened – he knew what was going on, he could tell when a woman or man was into him – a spark in his eyes, the slight twitch in the corners of his mouth. He never pushed or lead the person on and you think it was the fact that he held back and let the tension build that could have him never without a bed partner. 

However, he was gentlemanly with his conquests, never kissing nor telling, and being absolutely clear that whatever they did was a one-time thing. You guessed the man just didn’t want a relationship. 

Regardless of Sirius’ preference for no strings attached, it didn’t stop you imagining or reading scenarios where he did more than one-night stands. 

You shook your head at your thoughts. It was hard enough to sit across from him and not blatantly stare at his hands, the way they elegantly curled around his coffee cup or when he was relaxed, ankle over one knee tempting, no daring you to look between his legs. Or the way he stood; open chest, maintaining eye contact as you spoke to him – which was not often as he intimidated you too much – you avoided close encounters with Sirius as much as one who worked, played, and ran in the same circles, could. 

Sirius was and will always be a panty dropping enigma to you. You had a very fulfilling life and were content to admire him from afar but you would be more than happy to spend one night alone with him. If only you could work up the nerve. 

\--- 

“Isn’t that right, Y/N?” Hermione spoke to you. 

Pretending you had been listening all along, you simply answered: “Yes.” 

It was easier to agree with Hermione and considering the long night just passed, you hadn’t the energy to debate her. Actually, you were just waiting for the whole lot of them to finish up and head to work so you could crash in one of the spare rooms. 

Maintaining conversation at the breakfast table was merely a courtesy you felt the need to fulfil as a guest. Stifling a yawn, you leaned back in your chair and rubbed your eyes. 

“See Ron” Hermione continued, reaching towards your laptop, unnoticed by you. 

“Y/N writes up her reports here and sends it...” but she had broken off halfway through her sentence. 

“Mhmm” you replied dropping your head back and stretching some more. 

“You send it...” Hermione had gone bright red at the exact time you realised what was happening.   


Shit! 

She had seen the story just as you had scrolled to a particularly juicy bit involving _“_ _…your back pressed against Sirius’ sweaty chest.”_

Not thinking you snapped your head up, quickly dropping your arms to lean forward and slam the laptop shut. 

This was a stupid move, as the three men, who had only shown mild interest before, now were straight backed and staring from you to Hermione with eager looks of anticipation. 

You tied to desperately to think of a convincing lie while Sirius, Ron, and Harry all cried: “What did you see?!” Barely containing the excitement in their voices. 

“NOTHING!” You and Hermione yelled at once. 

Which again, was a terrible move, perhaps the worst thing you could have said to one of the most troublesome, mischief makers Hogwarts ever saw, the nosiest bloke in London, and Harry – not one to ever give up lightly. 

Swatting Ron’s hand away from reaching for the laptop, you stuttered, “It’s something from my department...top secret. Unspeakable stuff..” Hermione glared at you mouthing _I’m in your department too_ _!_

Double shit! 

“Hermione is an unspeakable too, Y/N.” Said Sirius, grinning widely, knowing you were caught.   
  
“Come on, tell us and we promise we won’t look.” Ron tried his best to give an innocent shrug. 

Knowing that you weren’t going to get out of this and were also too tired to figure out a better story you sighed and said, “I was reading a fanfiction." 

All three, looked perplexed. “Well that’s not interesting, why did Hermione blush?” 

You frantically looked at Hermione for help, “um...it was...it was about...”   
“Harry and Ginny!” Hermione exclaimed. 

This was genius – there is no way Ron would want to read about his sister, Harry would be too embarrassed to look and Sirius, well Sirius wouldn’t be interested. 

Smiling triumphantly at you, Hermione then looked around the table to see Ron wrinkling his nose, Harry turning red and Sirius – eyes twinkling sipping his coffee. Somehow you weren’t sure if she had convinced him. 

“Why would anyone want to write about Harry and Ginny? No offence, mate.” Said Ron, utterly lost at the prospect. 

“Well you may have failed to notice it, but you are all quite famous!” you said chuckling at Ron's bewildered expression 

“Still...don’t wanna read about...baby sister...” he muffled jamming bacon in his mouth. 

“Why, ah why were you reading about me and *gulp* Ginny at the breakfast table?” Harry asked tentatively. 

Good point. You smiled at him, rehearsing a line you used when caught previously reading dubious material. “Relax mate, someone sent me the link online, I usually check out stories about you three in case anyone accidentally divulges information the Ministry might deem as ‘sensitive.’ nothing to worry about.” Harry visibly relaxed. 

Pleased with yourself, you placed both hands on the table and stood up. “Ok I’m going to sleep; it’s been fun guys and have a great day at work. Sirius, thank you for the hospitality, will the door lock automatically when I leave?” 

No need, Y/N I’ll be here, have the day off.” he replied picking up his and your breakfast plates. 

You gave him a smile of thanks and dragged yourself upstairs to bed while Hermione hustled Ron and Harry out the door to work. 

Unbuttoning your shirt and flinging your shoes off you sat on the old bed groaning at the thought of what could have happened if they really found out what you were reading. That was a bloody close one. No more fanfics at the table…whatever the thrill…well no fanfics in the presence of the protagonist at least. Lying back, not bothering to take your pants off you laughed quietly to yourself at Hermione’s reaction when you slammed the laptop shut. The laptop. The laptop that was still on the kitchen table… 

Sirius set the breakfast dishes to wash then returned to his seat to finish his coffee and the paper. However, something caught his eye and he lowered The Daily Prophet to see your laptop still sitting on the table, gleaming at him… 

He shook his head and resumed reading the paper only to lower it and look at the laptop again. 

It was ten minutes after that when you sat bolt upright in bed, remembering you left the computer downstairs with no password set up and no screen time out scheduled. Fuuuuuuuuck! 

No! No, he wouldn’t? 

Of course he bloody would! He’s Sirius – they basically coined the word ‘curiosity’ for him. 

Standing up, not remembering you were still in just your trousers and bra you searched your brain for the best course of action. You could just go down there and pick it up. But what if he was reading it? 

_Where were Fred and George’s extendable ears when you need them?_ You quickly asked yourself before realising they wouldn’t help unless Sirius was reading it out loud to himself. Unlikely. 

Ok. Okay! Just suck it up, hurry down there and grab it. 

Straightening your shoulders, you headed to the door but as you placed your hand on the doorknob you heard someone pacing in front of the doorway. 

——— 

Sirius was well...shocked and surprised and very turned on. 

Y/N! Sweet Y/N who never sought him out, is the epitome of cool, calm, and collected in front of him was reading…well fuck! What was that? He liked what he saw, he more than liked it, it mirrored perfectly how he felt about you, you were friends but he wanted more. Sirius found himself always seeking you out, wanting to be near you or talk to you whenever you would stand still. You moved a lot, only whenever he was around but he didn’t know that. 

Sirius had stopped his pacing to run a hand through his hair…only just realising he had made his way to the hall in front of your room. Looking at the door, daring him to enter, thoughts that had flooded through his brain stopped to form one coherent sentence; _could she possibly feel the same way about you?_

Before today Sirius would have answered: _no, she doesn’t._ You were Y/N, the same woman who never flirted back, said nothing when he went home with other witches after he tried and failed to spend time with you, and acted nothing more than a distant friend. 

He never thought he had a chance – he was good at knowing when someone was attracted to him _but Y/N, she wasn’t was she?_

Sirius walked towards the door. Godric he hoped you felt like him. He had subtly tried to figure you out over the last two years of knowing you, never quite seeing the adoration or lust in your eyes. You hid it very well. 

Defeated, or so he thought, Sirius had begun to try and turn his mind to other women, not that he still didn’t think of you. Often. 

Just as he was talking himself out of entering the bedroom – you were asleep after all he reasoned and he couldn’t go creeping round peoples’ rooms even if they technically were in his house – you opened the door in only trousers and a bra. 

You looked at Sirius, he was breathing quickly and seemed dazed. He rested his arms on the top of the door frame and leant closer to you. 

“You read the thing.” You announced bluntly. 

“I read the thing.” He answered quickly back. 

There was a moment as you stared into each other’s eyes, feeling naked and vulnerable, both trying to find what you had been looking for and then, at the same time you grabbed each other. 

He, one hand on your head, the other on your waist, kissed you forcefully, walking you backwards into the room and closing the door with his foot. You tugged at his hair, weaving your fingers through it as you returned his kisses desperately, grabbing at every bit of him you could. 

“Y/N!” Sirius panted in between kisses. “Y/N, I had no idea!” He was kicking off his shoes and removing his shirt as you sat back down on the bed and pulled him with you. 

“If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask and I’m yours.” He smiled running his hands along your sides as he kissed your neck. 

“I could have said the same to you.” He looked at you incredulously as you spoke. “I had no idea either, Sirius.” 

You locked eyes again. A hard stare holding both disbelief and awe that you found yourselves together before launching at each other again; hungry, fevered kisses, devouring the taste and touch of one another. 

Sirius was frantic in his movements – not at all like the slow, sensuous, teasing lover stories you had heard. He gripped you and rolled you onto him at the same time he waved his right hand in a complicated figure of 8 motion, causing his trousers and yours to disappear. 

“Hey! I liked those!” You argued. 

“Mmmphff, I’ll get you some new ones.” He muffled into your mouth. 

“Bold of you to assume you are allowed in my pants.” 

“Oh Y/N! I’m sorry, you’re right, I assumed..” he looked up at you embarrassed but broke off when he saw your devious grin. 

“You assumed correctly, Sirius. May I?” You indicated to his underwear. 

He merely groaned and kissed you heatedly. 

His erection in your hand was thick, hard, and felt like velvet. As you stroked him it throbbed matching his heaving chest. 

He swiftly rolled onto you once more gazing at you and silently asking permission to remove your underwear too. Your bra somehow in the heated moments was long gone. 

“Go ahead.” You smirked at him and he slipped his fingers under the lace and expertly slid them off. 

Moaning with eyelids fluttering shut as he touched you, he muttered “Oh Merlin you are so wet, Y/N!” 

He was swirling his thumb around your clit, stroking you up and down your folds. It was exquisite. 

He dipped his head down and started to lick lines from the bottom of your folds to the top. The flick of his tongue on your clit was shocking you, jump starting you at every touch. He moved to continuously flick your swelling clit with his tongue, vibrations of his groans whipping through your core to your toes. He didn’t stop there, two fingers inside you, curling against the ridges of your walls, the other hand drawing teasing circles on your foot made you feel like you were made of wires, all alight and zapping at the same time. 

He owned you. And you were seeing stars. It was too much. Frantically grabbing his shoulders you couldn’t take it any longer. You wanted, no needed him inside you. 

He looked surprised as you tugged at his arms, urging him upwards. 

“Y/N, is everything alright? Do you want me to stop?” 

Heaving breaths, you managed to breathe out, “so good….about to come…need you inside!” 

He took one look at your desperate face and reached down to where your hand was wrapping itself around his cock helping to guide him in. 

Sliding into you, as your walls were pulsing and you were coming around him was one of the most unbelievable feelings Sirius had ever experienced. He forgot to breathe. 

You had enchanted him, completely consumed him, making his toes curl as sensational sparks were running up and down his body. 

“Oh Sirius, FUCK!” Watching you come apart and cry out his name, seeing you writhe in ecstasy beneath him as he thrust his hips, sheathing himself in you completely was the catalyst for his release. Feeling the build and knowing he was on the brink, Sirius tried to hold himself back. He tried everything to force his orgasm to wait. He thought of James trying to and failing spectacularly at wooing Lily, he thought of Dumbledore in swimming trunks, he even let his mind skim over his mother’s face but no images were sticking and nothing was working. 

Your soft skin, your scent, the way you moved beneath him bringing him into your ecstasy, sharing your orgasm with him while encouraging him to find his pleasure was the most erotic and intimate moment Sirius had had in a long long time. He was going to lose it very soon. 

“Y/N? Y/N!” He panted. “I’m not going to….Oh Merlin” he groaned and closed his eyes as you sucked his earlobe rolling your hips up to him. 

“…Y/N, I’m not going to last…you feel so good…I promise to make love to you properly next time!” 

“Oh there is going to be a next time?” You smiled back secretly high-fiving the air at the news Sirius was potentially breaking his one-time only rule. 

“Oh…fuck…YES!” He came, flooding into you. 

He gripped your hair and kissed you roughly. You responded instantly, wrapping your legs around him and he continued to roll his hips back and forth, slowing down and regaining his breath. 

“Oh fuck yes, Y/N! I hope there will be many next times. Perhaps after dinner tonight?” 

You smiled slyly biting your lip as you encouraged Sirius to fall down on you and relax. 

Stroking his back, as he made no effort to remove himself from on top or inside you, you sent a silent prayer to the fandom gods and to @siriusblackfoot in particular, for sharing the best story you had read in a long time… 


End file.
